


How To Save A Life

by Empress_Arts_05



Series: How To Save A Life [1]
Category: The Letter for the King (TV)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:01:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26179186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Empress_Arts_05/pseuds/Empress_Arts_05
Summary: A fourteen year old girl from Texas wakes up in the forest. Confused and curious, she makes her way to the closet town and finds a training ground for young novices. For some odd reason, the novices seem familiar in someway. When she spots a certain raven haired boy and recognizes him as Jussipo, her favorite character from her favorite Netflix show, she realizes that she has a chance to fix the story and save a life.
Relationships: Foldo/Jussipo (The Letter for the King)
Series: How To Save A Life [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1901149
Kudos: 9





	How To Save A Life

**Author's Note:**

> This story will contain a bunch of spoilers for The Letter For The King! 
> 
> It is written from Jussipo’s point of view 
> 
> Oh, and, Diann is me, the author! 
> 
> I have also posted this story to my The Letter For The King Amino!
> 
> I plan on writing a chapter for each episode, but it’s possible that I’ll wright more 👀
> 
> Anyways, please enjoy the story!

“Jussipo?” I heard someone say from behind me. 

I couldn’t say that I recognized the voice. It was definitely a girl’s voice, but the accent was strange. It wasn’t like anything I had ever heard before. 

I turned from my training to see a girl, about my age, looking at me like she had seen an angel, which she had. She was pretty, but not anything to go crazy over. She had brown hair that hit at about her shoulder blades and fair skin. Like, really fair skin. Here eyes were a sort of odd blue color. They had color, but were almost transparent. 

“Yes?” I said after realizing that if I didn’t say something she was just going to keep staring. 

“Holy crap,” she muttered, “You’re Jussipo! Like, really Jussipo!” She said with a broad, dimpled smile. 

“Indeed I am. And you are?” I asked her. 

“Oh! I’m Diann,” she told me, “I’m from another reality. I know how your story ends, and I wanna fix it.”

“Fix it?” I asked, “Wait, are you one of Piak’s friends? Did he put you up to this?”

“No. I really mean it. I’m here to save your life,” she replied. 

“Okay, Piak! Show yourself and introduce me to your friend, you little brat!” I called out as I looked for my brother, but he was nowhere to be found. 

“Dude, listen, I’ve got a twelve year old brother. I know they can be annoying, but there’s no way they’d be creative enough to make this up,” she said with an eye roll. 

I must admit, the eye roll took me back a bit, but what she said made sense. 

“Let’s pretend for a minute that I believe you,” I said, “What do you mean you’re going to save my life?”

The girl opened her mouth and tried to speak, but she made no noise. She looked just as shocked as I was. She tried again, but she couldn’t speak. 

“Apple bottom jeans and the boots with the fur!” She said, “Oh, so I can say that?” 

“What was that about?” I asked her. 

“I don’t know. Spoiler warning, I guess,” she replied with a shrug. 

“Spoiler what?” I questioned. 

“It just means I know something you don’t and I’m not allowed to tell you,” she answered as if it was obvious.

“Okay, can you tell me when you’re going to ‘save my life’?” I asked. 

“Oh, it’s not any time too soon. Just in, like, fourteen days, I think. I don’t know. I’m really bad with time,” she said. 

“Wonderful,” was the only thing I could think to say. 

“So, you believe me now?” She asked with a raised eyebrow. 

“Okay, girl,” I started. 

“Diann. My name is Diann,” she interrupted. 

“Okay, Diann,” I corrected myself, “I’m sure you think this is very funny, but I have to practice. I have the knight tournament tomorrow, and I am not going to fail.”

“Okay,” she said as she crossed her arms and shifted her weight, “You do you boo, but you’re not leaving Dagonaut without me.”

She turned on her heels and walked off, though it didn’t look like she knew where she was going. 

“Boo?” I repeated to myself before turning back to my training partner. 

“That was weird, right?” I asked him, gesturing towards the strange ‘Diann’ girl. 

•••

“Let the games begin!” 

Probably the most exhilarating words I have ever heard. It was finally happening. I was finally getting my chance to be a knight. 

I smiled and looked up at the crowd, trying to find my mother and brother. I spotted Piak jumping up and down yelling “Jussipo! Jussipo! That’s my brother!” As annoying as he can be, I love him. I saw my mother standing next to him, smiling proudly down at me. I searched for my father, but he wasn’t there. I knew he was a busy man, but I hoped he would be there for this. But it didn’t matter. I was going to ace the trials, whether or not he was there. 

The other novices and I made our way out of the arena to prepare, when I saw a certain someone in the crowd. The Diann girl from yesterday. She was standing not far from Tiuri’s parents and was smiling down at us. I rolled my eyes and looked back ahead of me, trying not to think about her or what she had said to me. Was I really going to die? The thought panicked me a little, but panicking meant two things. One: I believed her. Two: I wasn’t focusing on the trials. I couldn’t afford to do either. 

After about half an hour, it was time for the first part of the trials. Sword fighting. One of my many strengths. I was paired up against a kid who looked to have almost as much skill as I did, but way less charisma. It wasn’t much of a fight. He swung, I dodged. I swung, he blocked. Nothing too exciting. It wasn’t very long before I was waving his arm band in the air with pride. I made it to the second stage. I scanned the crowd, but my father still wasn’t there, and the Diann girl was. 

The second stage was jousting. Once again, nothing too difficult. I took the kid on the ground down with ease. I looked up at the crowd and raised my sword. I had done it. I made it to the third and final round. As I looked around, I saw Piak, jumping about and telling everyone around him that I was his brother. I knew she was still out there, but I didn’t want to look for her. I didn’t want to think about her. I didn’t want to remember her. 

And there we were. The final stage. The Vigil. It seemed simple enough when Ristridin was explaining it. You stay the night in a creepy old chapel filled with dead knights. It actually was going pretty smoothly, until the candles blew out. The chapel went from dead silent to extremely noisy with whisper-yelling. Arman, who obviously didn’t want to sit in the dark, stood up and announced that he was going to light the candles. Then, there was a knock at the door. 

“What do we do?” Tiuri asked. 

“Nothing,” Iona responded. 

“Please! I need help!” The person at the door cried out. 

Tiuri gave in. He stood up from his spot and opened the door. We all followed, of course. There was an old man at the door, raving about his master and how he was dying. Tiuri, of course, went to help. He promised us he’d be back before sunrise, but he never returned. He made us fail the Vigil. He was the reason we couldn’t become knights. 

We were all, understandably, furious. Sir Fantumar, Arman’s father, had us wait in a tack room for him. When he arrived, he told us that he wanted us to go and find Tiuri. He said that he killed the Black Knight with the White Shield. 

Honestly, I don’t think any of us believes him. Tiuri killed the Black Knight? Yeah, I don’t think so. That kid couldn’t kill my little brother, much less the most famous knight in history! But, Fantumar promised us that, if we brought him Tiuri, we’d become knights. So, we agreed. What else we’re we supposed to do? Live our lives as failures?

We were out getting our horses ready to go, when we noticed an extra horse. 

“Excuse me, miss, but who are you?” Foldo asked the stranger. 

Then I heard a familiarly strange voice. 

“I’m Diann. And I’m going with you,” she responded. 

“How did you know we were leaving?” I asked her, marching around the horses to see the girl with crystal eyes, “Fantumar just told us to go!”

“I told you, spoiler warning,” she said with a grin. 

“You know her?” Foldo asked me. 

“She’s pulling some sort of prank on me,” I explained. 

“I am not pulling a dang prank on you! Now get that through your thick skull and let's go!” 

“She seems to know you,” Foldo said as I walked back to my horse and mounted it. 

“Please stop,” I said, pretty obviously annoyed. 

“Very sorry,” Foldo said with a smile as he mounted his horse. 

“You know how to ride?” I asked the girl. 

I didn’t necessarily like it, but she was coming, no matter how much protesting I did. 

“More or less,” she said with a shrug before mounting the horse she was readying. 

“Ugh will you all just shut up? We have a quest! And she’s not coming,” Iona said. 

She was already mounted and ready. Of course she was. It was as if it was her job to constantly show us up and be better at, well, everything knightly. 

“Uh, yes I am,” Diann said. 

“Uh, no you’re not. You’re not a novice. You weren't chosen to go. You’re staying here, Dina,” Arman said. 

Diann narrowed her eyes at him. Foldo and I both leaned back in our saddles a little. We knew by the look on her face that this was not going to be pretty. 

“One, is DIANN. Not Dina. Diann. Two, I am coming. I’m not letting it happen. I’m here to stop it, and I’m gonna stop it. Got it, ArmChair?” Diann told him. 

“ArmChair?” Arman repeated. 

“Yeah. ArmChair,” she looked at the rest of us, “Oh, come on. His name totally sounds like ArmChair!” 

I heard Foldo laugh under his breath and turned to see him looking down at his horse’s neck. 

There wasn’t much more arguing before we all gave in and just accepted that she was coming. I can’t say that she was the most annoying. It was certainly better than having Piak there. But something about her being there made me uneasy. I couldn’t look at her without thinking about what she said. She was going to save my life? In fourteen days? From what? Why? Why did she come to save my life? How did she know? She didn’t look Eviellan. She didn’t seem like anything special, relatively speaking. 

For the majority of the trip, I rode in the back of the line, just thinking and playing my lute. Honestly, I didn’t hear Diann say much. She mostly just looked around at everything. She might’ve hummed a bit or sang quietly to herself, but Arman and Iona were always quick to shut her up. Same with me. If I so much as looked at my lute, Iona would give me the death glare. 

“Hey,” I heard her say to me, “No songs? I’ve heard you have an amazing voice.”

I forced a smile and turned back to tuning my lute. 

“Listen, Jussipo. I’m really sorry about what I said. I know it probably freaked you out. It’s just that you’re kinda my favorite. When I first saw you, I didn’t think much of you. I didn’t think much of any of you. I thought it was cute that you had a little brother that loved you so much, but other than that, you were just a face in the background. Then, I got to watch you go on this journey. I watched you play your lute. I heard you sing. I watched you be sassy and sarcastic and funny. I watched you be yourself. And you became my favorite. Then, I watched you- I watched you say goodbye. And I hated it. I loved watching you live. Watching you stop was like torture. So, I came to fix it. I came to save you, I guess,” she told me. 

This girl talked a lot. 

“So, out of all of the novices, I’m your favorite?” I asked her. 

“Duh,” she said, “I literally just gave you a whole speech on how much I loved you! Not necessarily romantically, though I do tend to go boy-crazy over guys like you.”

I couldn’t help but laugh at her. Ninety percent of the things she said made absolutely no sense, but she was funny. 

Wait a minute, did she just tell me she had a crush on me? I think she did. She definitely did. 

“I’m just really sorry for freaking you out. I didn’t mean to. I just don’t want it to happen. You deserve to live,” Diann said, and I could tell she meant it. 

“It’s okay,” I said. 

It took me a minute to think of the right words to say after that. 

“You don’t have to say anything else,” she said before I could open my mouth to speak again, “I’ll stop being annoying. I don’t mean to be that way. It just happens. I try to be confident, but I end up being really annoying. I’m sorry.” 

She trotted back up to her spot in line. I realized then that she was actually sort of sweet. She apologized a lot, but I don’t think that could be held against her. 

Maybe this wouldn’t be so bad.


End file.
